Haunted, Rescued, and Saved
by LadyCash
Summary: He was a hero to everyone who knew him. He didn't feel like a hero. He was broken, haunted by memories of death and killing. Unfit for society. Until she came along and changed all that.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since InuYasha Takahashi had come home from war, and he still had trouble sleeping in his own bed. Tonight was no different. Something brought him wide awake in an instant, his heart racing and his ears straining, listening closely for the slightest sound. He knew he was home and safe, but his instincts were still on the battlefield. Explosions had filled his dreams and he could still feel their lingering vibrations trembling through his body.

He sat up and reached for his boots. They weren't by the bed. He turned on the lamp and surveyed the room. It looked the same as it had when he lived at home as a teenager. Outdated band posters still lined the walls and his wrestling trophies filled his bookshelves. He tried to recall the memory of those trophies, the happiness and excitement behind the wins. He tried to remember what that life had been like in that other, almost surreal world. Memories came back in flashes, but slipped through his fingers before they could settle. Battle sounds still lingered in his mind.

Shuddering, he considered taking another shower, his second of the night. The hot water beating against his body had often been the only thing able to calm his nerves. Even after scrubbing he still felt phantom grit, dirt, and sand on his skin. Every so often he'd catch himself brushing it off. The habit had not gone unnoticed by his family.

Sighing, he scrubbed a hand down his face. He didn't want another shower. He wanted…what did he want? There had been a time, both before and during his tour, that he'd dreamed of coming home and settling down with a good woman, maybe having a bunch of kids. But now? Who would marry him in the shape he was in? Waking up nightly at the slightest sound, nightmares that had him thrashing and waking in a snarling panic. Hell, he wasn't even normal during the daytime. He zoned out easily, lost in memories of this campaign or that siege. If he were startled out of these dazes, he often lashed out first, defending against the perceived threat. He'd nearly sent his mother over the coffee table once. After that, she'd learned to keep her distance when summoning him, and never touched him when he was in such a trance again.

Thinking of marriage made him think of sex. He looked down at his flaccid member and tried to remember the last time it had been something more than an object to tuck away into his underwear before heading out into enemy territory. There had been prostitutes of course; they liked to gather and tempt and tease the soldiers outside of the base. Some of the guys, even the married ones, gave into the desperation war was known to breed, but InuYasha had stayed well away.

He didn't want the distraction they would bring to his missions, or the diseases they were sure to send him home with. Being hanyou, he was hardly pick of the litter with women, but he wasn't that desperate. Eventually, he'd simply lost the urge for sex or even masturbation. It had yet to return, and he wondered if he'd ever be normal.

Sick of his melancholy thoughts, InuYasha rose and dressed quickly. "You're a civilian now," he said addressing his reflection in the mirror. "This is your life. Civilian clothes, civilian hours, but the good news is you also get civilian food." He tiptoed downstairs and walked to the front door, grabbing his boots with one hand. He put his hand on the knob, but hesitated a second listening to the faint sounds of his home. His mother shifted in bed, no doubt getting closer to his father, who gave a short snore in response. Petey and Sam, the lovebirds his mother adored, shifted in their cage in the living room. The refrigerator cycled on and off. It was all so very ordinary, but sometimes it felt suffocating. He turned the knob and went eagerly into the world beyond the door.

SSSSSSSSSSS

InuYasha opened the front door to the smell of eggs and bacon. It was a welcome smell and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. He had run for three hours, stopping only to scent the wind and catch his breath. Once, he'd gotten too close to a yard, and the resulting bedlam of barking from the family's dog had him spinning in mid-leap, fangs bared and claws extended. He'd run further afield then, taking to the forests surrounding his hometown.

He could hear his mother puttering around in the kitchen and his father turning the pages of the newspaper. He knew he needed a shower, but InuYasha hoped his parents would overlook his dishevelment. He did step into the powder room off the foyer and rinsed his face and hands, using them to slick his hair back into a semblance of neatness. Figuring he was as good as he would get, he headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart," his mom said turning to smile at him.

He studied his parent's carefree movements. His dad, reclined slightly in his chair at the round breakfast table, one ankle propped on the opposite knee. His mom, puttering from the stove to the sink and back, then to the refrigerator for butter or milk. He found himself taking note of the window, with its cheery red and yellow curtains thrown wide, to the back door with its nine panes of glass practically begging to be broken into.

"Son?" his dad asked, eyeing him over the paper.

InuYasha realized he'd been standing there for some moments, silent and tense. He forced himself to calm, taking a seat at the table and trying to act normal. He tried to remember when he last walked into a room without checking for unseen threats. Too long was the only answer he could come up with.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out," he mumbled.

His mother put a pitcher of juice on the table, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, making sure he was aware of her movements beforehand.

"Would you like waffles with your eggs and bacon, dear?" she asked.

Unable to argue with his now growling stomach, he nodded his agreement and tried to smile.

Once breakfast was on the table, things were quiet for a time, as they dug into the delicious meal. Eventually, his dad got up and left for his job as an investment banker in the next town over, and he and his mom were alone.

She sipped her tea quietly, never having liked the taste of coffee that her husband and stepson loved. She appeared deep in thought, but was clearly gearing up for something. InuYasha saw this and waited patiently. After a time, she spoke.

"I know you haven't been home long, but our neighbor is a real estate agent and I asked her to take you around and show you some houses today."

InuYasha started. Did she want him to leave? Was he no longer welcome here? His reaction must have shown on his face because she hastened to add, "You're welcome here as long as you like, InuYasha. You know that. This is your home, after all. But I know you must be tired of living under your dad and me."

He started to protest, but she continued. "And I figured it would be nice for you to get out of the house a while, see how the town has grown and changed."

Actually, nothing could be further from the truth. He was more than happy to hole up in his room or the basement lounge area, working out on the equipment there or just sitting in the silent darkness. He really only left the house to go to his counselling sessions once a week, and of course on his nearly nightly runs. His parents were patient and understanding, but perhaps even they were ready for him to leave behind his self- imposed exile.

PTSD was a bitch, not only to the ones who suffered from it, but to the ones who had to live with and interact with the patient. Knowing this, and seeing the concern and fear in his mother's loving eyes, he agreed to meet the real estate agent.

So it was that an hour later, InuYasha had taken another shower and was waiting on the mystery woman. He hadn't planned on moving and was confused by his parents' sudden need to get him out of the house, but it was easier to go than to argue. His mother's smile was all the reward he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, and if you haven't read my MirSan fic, Fighting the Attraction, get to it! It's complete.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha watched from behind the screened door of his parent's house as a slim, dark haired woman hopped the low fence on the side of the property and made her way to the front door. He tilted his head as he watched her move with confident strides. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and he found himself watching intently.

"She really fills out those jeans," he thought. He didn't take the time to wonder where the thought had come from, but opened the door before she could ring the bell. Face to face she was really quite lovely, in a girl-next-door sort of way. Her long wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her heart shaped faced. She had vivid blue eyes and a bright, friendly smile. His eyes roamed down her body over her small breasts and perfect hips a little longer than they should have. She gave him a knowing smile and he quickly returned his gaze to her face, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she said and extended her hand.

"InuYasha," he said, feeling tongue tied.

"It's nice to meet you. You're mom said you were interested in seeing some houses?" she asked with a raised brow. He thought how cute that was, only to notice her eyes lingering over his body before returning to his dimpled smile. Well, perhaps she wasn't quite so girl next door after all.

It was so unexpected, he nearly took a step back. Women had checked him over before, but mostly from a distance and never so directly. Once they noticed his ears they always jerked their gazes away. But this woman's eyes had lingered there, and the look on her face was anything but appalled.

Something stirred deep within him, that he hadn't felt in years. It was almost frightening, but in an exhilarating, new adventure way, but as he had learned to do over the years he pressed it back down into the back of his mind. He had probably imagined her interest, and with his issues, it was really best to just leave it alone.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSs

He was thankful that Kagome wasn't as talkative as most people seemed to be. Since coming home, he hadn't been able to escape the constant chatter everyone seemed to engage in. However, the quiet offered a different enemy. If left to his own thoughts for too long, they always returned to the battlefield. He combated the unwanted thoughts by watching Kagome drive. She concentrated on the road and the cars around her. Her body moved gracefully, shifting gears, turning the wheel, and tapping the gas and brake.

This time, his mind seemed to focus on her. He'd noticed while standing on the porch that her scent was warm and spicy, bright with happiness and energy. It wrapped around his brain and pushed out every negative thought. Glad for the reprieve, he rode in comfortable silence.

The first two houses they had toured were nice, but too big for InuYasha's taste. They looked like houses that large families should be buying, not a single man with no marriage prospects in the near future.

"I think I've seen enough," he said as they left the second house.

"Maybe one more?" she asked, hopeful.

He hated to disappoint her. "Thank you . I really appreciate you taking the time to do this, but I don't think I'm up for anymore today."

"Okay," Kagome nodded, "would you like to grab some lunch?"

"No, I'd rather just head home." His brain was screaming at him, calling him seven kinds of a fool for turning her down, but he couldn't help it. He was becoming overwhelmed.

"Okay," she smiled, "it's time for the truth. Your family is planning a big welcome home party this afternoon and they asked me to keep you out of the house until three. That means we still have several hours to kill."

"So that's why she insisted I come out today. I thought she was trying to kick me out," InuYasha said. "Then I saw you and thought she was trying to play matchmaker."

"Why's that?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Mom knows how much I love blue eyes."

For a moment, tension filled the car. It was a familiar feeling to InuYasha but it took him a moment to realize that it was sexual tension tugging at his muscles and rubbing against his senses. It left him dumbfounded.

"Okay, soldier, so what do you want to do until three?" Kagome asked, breaking the tension.

Grateful, he answered, "Honestly? Take a nap."

"Okay, we'll go back to my place. We'll go in the back door and you can nap on the sofa until it's time for your party."

InuYasha was stunned at the quick willingness she showed to meet his need. It left him humbled and intrigued. Twenty minutes later, he found himself lying on Kagome's sofa. While at war, he learned he could sleep almost anywhere if he was tired enough, but it was in short bursts, never a deep, healing sleep.

But here? Kagome's scent was everywhere. It wrapped around him, soothing and irresistible. She had made herself scarce once seeing him settled and he found himself truly relaxed for the first time since he'd been home. For a while, he just lay there, taking in the cheerful yellow walls and warm, hardwood floors. Bright throw rugs were scattered here and there, and a bookshelf fairly groaned under its load of brick a brack, plants and books. He drifted off to sleep, feeling relaxed and secure.

He dreamed of battle, of racing over rutted roads while fleeing from the enemy. Rounding a bend, he saw a woman was running away with her two small children. Men with guns appeared in front of her, smiles of sadistic glee on their hateful faces. When he looked back to the woman he realized that she had blue eyes. It was Kagome.

"NOOO!"

"InuYasha, InuYasha!" Kagome called, keeping a careful distance. She had heard his cry all the way across the house in her office. She had bolted down the hall as quickly as she could. Seeing him wake, she gave him a moment to orient himself before kneeling by the sofa. Gently, her eyes on his, she reached out and stroked one furry ear.

She knew the signs of PTSD and how to react because of Kohaku, her best friend's brother. He, too had seen war and come back changed. Sango's stories had been heartbreaking, but Kagome was grateful that she'd paid the attention she had while hearing them.

InuYasha's handsome face was contorted in fear, his chest fell and rose rapidly with his breathing and she could feel his pulse racing. "It's okay. Everything is all right. You're safe."

InuYasha lay there for several moments, getting himself under control. When he realized the position they were in, he sat up abruptly, dislodging her hand from his ear. He found himself embarrassed, but not angry, at her intimate touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" he started.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything," Kagome said, keeping the concern from her voice. She wanted to tell him not to be embarrassed, but knew that would only make the situation worse. "Would you like something to drink?"

He was immensely grateful for the suggestion. "Bring me the strongest you've got."

She raised an ebony brow. "You'll have to settle for a beer for now," she laughed. "If I take you home trashed, I'll never hear the end of it. After the party if you want something harder I'll hand over the key to my liquor cabinet."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "You have a liquor cabinet?"

Her quiet laugh was a balm to his nerves. "Yep, courtesy of my grandpa. He was an avid collector of sake from all regions of Japan, but he also loved a good Irish whiskey and strong Russian vodka."

"Huh, sounds like an interesting man," InuYasha mused.

"Yes," Kagome said, with a fond smile. "He certainly was."

Once inside her kitchen, she paused, giving InuYasha a moment alone to collect himself. Kagome wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him close, whispering soothing words into his ear, but she didn't want to over step herself. Despite the deep attraction she felt for him, she had only just met him. After enough time had passed, she grabbed a beer for him and a bottle of water for herself and headed back into the living room, smile firmly in place.

InuYasha was sitting with his eyes closed and his elbows propped on his knees, clearly deep in thought. Kagome made sure to step a little harder, knowing that despite his superior hanyou hearing, he was likely deep in hard memories. Once he opened his eyes and straightened, she sat down next to him, offering him the beer. She didn't miss how he took a subtle breath as she did so.

He grinned, noticing her water. "You have beer, but you don't drink?"

"I do, on occasion," she smiled. "Just not when I have to go to a party where I don't know most of the people."

"We should switch," he said. "I'll pretend I don't know any of them and you can go around acting like you know everyone and get pissed off when they insist they don't know you."

Kagome laughed. "If it's that's bad, maybe we can sneak out early."

"I like how you think," he said and playfully bumped his shoulder against hers. He didn't know why he was so comfortable with her, but he had no desire to fight it. They sat enjoying their drinks, the quiet, and each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was worse than Kagome imagined it was going to be. It was standing room only and even then she could hardly move her arms to take a drink without touching someone else. She had planned to be a wallflower and just wait it out, but InuYasha wasn't having that. As he was ushered around by his mother to talk to relatives and old friends, he took her along for the trip.

There were plenty of hushed voices of people reminding one another not to bring up the war or what he might have seen or done. InuYasha gave her a knowing look and all she could do was nod sympathetically. His mother had outdone herself with dinner and kept offering InuYasha seconds and thirds. When dessert finally arrived, most of the party goers were a couple beers in and had forgotten their vows not to bring up things he might not want to discuss.

"So were the locals as bad as the news say?" InuYasha's uncle Totosai asked.

"How many people did you kill?" Asked his cousin Abi, from across the table.

"That's enough," his father, Toga, warned. "Don't bother him about the enemy. That's not the stuff that needs to be remembered. Ask him about the men who served with him and gave their lives for this country, that's worth talking about."

"Actually, Dad, I don't want to talk about them either. I don't want to talk about any of it," InuYasha growled.

"People are going to keep asking until you give them answers," said his older half-brother, Sesshomaru. He had flown in from Atlanta, where he ran a second branch of his father's bank.

"Well, screw them, and screw you all too," InuYasha said, standing up.

Kagome, realizing he was reaching a critical point, reached out to touch his arm, but pulled away before she did. Despite the attraction between them, they barely knew each other. InuYasha took her hand before it returned to the table. Her heart skipped beat as his strong warm fingers entwined with hers.

"We're leaving," he said.

Kagome stood up and his mother looked from him to her. "But you haven't finished dessert, dear," the older woman said.

"I'll take it with me," InuYasha replied, lifting an entire Million Dollar Pie in his free hand.

He led Kagome out the backdoor and across the yard, letting her hop the low fence first before following. "I hope that offer for the keys to your liquor cabinet is still good," he joked as they climbed her back porch steps.

"Only if you share your pie," she grinned at him as they went inside. She took the pie from him and laid it on the kitchen table and stepped out of her shoes. InuYasha rested his hands against the counter and took deep breaths. Kagome was unable to ignore his pain. "Can I touch you?" She asked gently, reaching out a hand.

He didn't look at her, but nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. His body trembled and she held him tighter. A few minutes later, he turned to face her and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I'm walking all over your hospitality and I just met you today," he sighed.

"Don't be," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You brought pie."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she told him, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you being nice because you feel sorry for me?" His voice was neutral, but his eyes were hard.

"I don't do pity, InuYasha," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "I do respect and even admiration for the people who serve our country, but I don't do pity."

"Thanks," he nodded, relief clear in the way he relaxed.

"Besides not many women could pass up the chance to eat a whole pie with a sexy marine," she winked at him as he sat down at the table. "Imagine the possibilities."

"So that's your plan then," he chuckled. "You're going to get me drunk and seduce me."

"No, if I seduced you, I'd want you to be sober so you could remember Every. Thrilling. Moment."

He tensed and Kagome instantly regretted what she said. The last thing she wanted was to offend him or turn him away. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, "That was entirely too forward." She got up to get plates and forks.

After a moment, he smiled. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

She blushed, but nodded.

After the pie was gone Kagome plucked the key to the liquor cabinet off a hook by the living room door. "It's all yours for tonight."

"I think you were right when you said stick to the beer," he grinned.

"Okay," she said pointing the fridge, "it's all yours too, but just try not to eat me out of house and home."

The shared laughter felt good, and they took their beers out onto the back porch. For a long time InuYasha was quiet. The sun was setting and his guests next door were beginning to leave. Several of them pointed their fingers and whispered to each other when they saw the two of them together.

"They think we slept together," InuYasha snorted.

"Really?" Kagome blushed. "I don't think that's the first thing most people assume."

"Maybe not," InuYasha said looking up at the sky, "but for sure it's something that's none of their business. It's just messed up. They only came so they could hear horror stories and go home tonight with juicy stories to share with their friends. They act like I owed them answers."

"You don't owe them anything," Kagome said. "You served your country. You did your part. They don't need to know the details. It'll only keep them up at night anyway."

"Did your dad serve?" he asked, wondering at her understanding.

"No, my best friend's brother. He was a marine too. He's home now, but it took him a long time to acclimate," she told him.

"Is this where you suggest that we should get together and swap war stories?" InuYasha sneered.

"No, this is where I ask you not to bring it up if you ever meet him," Kagome said. "He served his country, but now he just wants to move on."

"Huh, I know that feeling." InuYasha was surprised at her knowledge and understanding.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tonight?"

"Well, yeah, and tomorrow and the day after that, and next week, too," Kagome said, feeling bold.

"Damn woman," he laughed.

"What?"

"You know how to reel a guy in," he teased.

"Hmm, maybe I should bottle that talent and become filthy rich," she smiled.

"Then we could buy an island," he suggested. "If you wanted to share."

"Of course! And anyone who annoyed us could be put out to sea," she chortled.

He saluted her with his beer and took a healthy swig. "That would be most of the people I know."

Kagome was quiet for a moment and then locked her gaze to his. She gave him a soft smile.

"This may be the beer talking," he said leaning closer to her, "But I can't help myself."

Kagome tilted her head and parted her lips. How would it feel to be wrapped in his arms and have his lips pressed hard against hers? She couldn't wait.

"Would you slap me if I kissed you?" he murmured a heartbeat away.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," she whispered back.

Sitting his beer aside, InuYasha closed the space between him. One strong warm hand caressed her cheek as their lips met. Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck and parted her lips. His tongue darted hungrily into her mouth and danced with her own. Her pulse raced and she never wanted the kiss to end.

She ran her fingers through his thick, silver hair and sighed into the kiss. Her free hand trailed over his chest and stomach reveling in the feeling of his muscles quivering at her touch. When the kiss broke she was highly aroused and was sure InuYasha was, too.

For a moment, he stayed close to her with their foreheads touching. His eyes were still closed, but a bit of the tension were gone from his face. His fingers moved softly over her cheek as he opened his eyes.

"That was nice," he smiled.

"Over there," InuYasha paused for a second, "in battle, it's the little things you miss the most like a round of drinks or how carpet feels under your bare feet. How it feels to have an attractive woman flirting with you and how great it finally feels to kiss her."

"You don't have to miss it any longer," Kagome said, and kissed him again. This time she moved from her chair onto his lap. She was right. He was as hard as a rock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. His hands trailed up and down her sides before one came to rest on her breast.

"I think we'd better take this inside," she whispered, not wanting his family or any lingering guests to bear witness to what might transpire between them.

"I don't know where this could go," InuYasha said, suddenly unsure. "It's been a long time for me."

"How about the sofa, the bed, maybe a table if you're feeling freaky," Kagome suggested, rocking her hips into his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that escalated quickly!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, Kagome, I can't really promise anything here," he said taking a deep breath. "I just got back and I'm going to be honest. My head's a mess, I can hardly go fifteen minutes without zoning out, I'm still not ready to join the real world, and the sexiest woman I've ever met is sitting in my lap which is only making it worse. I want this, I want you, but I don't want to do something you might regret."

"InuYasha, I'm a grown woman. I know sex is sex and that love doesn't always come into the mix, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it," she said.

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was fighting with himself. His cock throbbed against her and she knew that he wanted her. His body was tense trying not to buck against her, but she knew his control wouldn't last forever.

"Look, I've been engaged and then broke it off. I know how messy things can get. Sex can be just sex if that's what we decide," she explained.

"But what happens if we want more?" he asked.

"Then we take it."

"Kagome," he murmured, golden eyes boring into her blue ones, "You are the most unusual woman I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a complement, but can we get this show on the road?" she pleaded.

He needed no more coaxing. InuYasha rose to his feet taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began nibbling on his neck. He carried her into the house and closed the door behind them. "Where's the bedroom?" he growled.

"Upstairs," she murmured and pointed to the staircase.

InuYasha found the bedroom easily and flipped on the light. He lowered her onto the bed, blanketing her body with his. He kissed her, then began nuzzling behind her ear. His breath was warm against her flesh and she sighed in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him and reveled in the feeling of his hard muscular body pressed so close to hers. His hands slid under her shirt and cupped her breasts. In his eagerness, he was a little rough.

"Go easy there, soldier," she yelped. "Those aren't sandbags."

"Sorry," he snorted a laugh and kissed her in apology. "It's been awhile."

He touched her again, more gently this time. His hand was large enough to cup the full, heavy weight of her breast. Her nipple rose to meet his palm through her bra. With his free hand, InuYasha tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His soon followed. Kagome unhooked her bra and InuYasha pulled it gently down her arms and away.

Crouched above her, he looked long and hard at her lying beneath him. His intense gaze left a scorching path of desire everywhere his eyes touched. Leaning forward, InuYasha slowly licked the valley between her breasts before turning his attention to her nipples. One he rolled his thumb gently over and the other he sucked into his mouth. Quickly, his tongue flicked back and forth across its sensitive peak.

Kagome hissed in pleasure and arched her back when he bit down. "Like that, do you?" he purred, turning his attention to the other breast. In moments she was writhing beneath him, begging for more.

"Uh-uh," he said. "It's been awhile, remember? I intend to take my time." And he did.

He kissed his way down her torso. Inch by inch he licked, sucked, and kissed until he reached her jeans. His nimble fingers made quick work of the closure, and in one swift motion he stripped off the rest of her clothes.

Kagome looked up at him unashamedly as his heated gaze grazed against her flesh. Her body quivered with desire for this sexy hanyou. She spread her thighs inviting him to touch her there. Reverently, he cupped her mound, sliding his clawed fingers carefully through her curls and brushing against her clit. His touch was soft, but firm as he explored her folds.

"I want to taste you," he said, and his words only increased her desire.

He lowered his head between her legs and Kagome moaned as his tongue touched her for the first time. Her moans became cries as his tongue teased and tormented her. He paused long enough to quickly bite the claws off two fingers and then he used them to stroke her from the inside out.

"InuYasha! If you keep that up I'm going to come without you," Kagome panted, gripping his hair tightly.

"Who says you only get to come once tonight?" InuYasha asked, his golden eyes luminous. "I've got years to make up for."

She moaned at the thought, and fell back, open to everything he wanted to give her.

He resumed his teasing, stroking and sucking, until passion built between her thighs and spread like a wildfire throughout her body. His free hand gripped her hip holding her in place as she writhed and jerked. There was no escaping the pleasure that he pulled from her. At last, he gave one last hard suck of her clit and then bit down, sending her over the edge. She tugged at his hair as her climax washed over her, and her scream was loud in the room.

InuYasha crawled over her body and claimed her lips, nipping and sucking, driving her desire higher before she had time to cool down. Reaching between them, she wrapped her slender fingers around his length. It throbbed in her hand as she worked her fingers up and down his shaft. He threw his head back, teeth gritted, every muscle taut as a bow string. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

As she continued her assault, InuYasha's eyelids fluttered, and he shook with desire. His reaction fed her own need. She wanted to feel him slide into her and fill her completely, but she would not hurry his pleasure.

"Damn," he panted and kissed her neck, striving to maintain control. "I don't remember the last time I was this damn hard. I want you so bad, Kagome. I want to sink into you and never come out."

"Then do it," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You feel so good," he murmured as he entered her. He filled her in ways that she never remembered. He stretched her body creating a delicious feeling of pleasure and pain. Her body contracted around him welcoming into her. His thrusts were slow at first as if he was afraid to hurt her.

"Don't hold back," she panted. "I want all of you, InuYasha."

With a groan, he rose to his knees and rested her feet over his shoulders. He still moved slowly, but the position allowed him to slide deeper into her body. "You're so tight. I love how you feel," he snarled, slowly increasing his pace. He slid into her faster and harder as years of pent up passion flowed from him and into her. Her toes curled as she gasped in pleasure. She was close to the edge again and her own passion was reflected in his eyes.

Her nails dug into the bed and again her cry echoed in the room as she came for the second time that night. Lowering her legs, InuYasha leaned down and kissed her hard. Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around his strong muscular body as she returned the kiss. He thrust hard into her as he sought his own release. Her body tightened around his shaft as he slid into her again and again.

Again she felt herself building, and then crashing into a third orgasm as Inuyasha found his own release. At last, every bit of pleasure wrung out of them, he lay with his head on her breasts and she stroked his ears.

"Welcome home, soldier."

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, InuYasha woke gasping. The dream that had haunted him since his return had come back. Somewhere through the panic he could feel Kagome stroking his chest and shoulders, murmuring soft words. He curled into her and pulled her close.

She made him feel warm and safe. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and sex, their sex. Flashes of new memories crashed into him as she wrapped her arms around him. His heart rate slowly began to return to normal.

"You're okay, InuYasha," she whispered, and he pulled her closer. He started to apologize for waking her or maybe to kiss her, but he found himself doing neither. Instead, he told her of the dream, about losing two of his closest friends to battle, and of the guerrilla soldiers who shot down a woman and two small children for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It's like it's burned into my mind and every time I go to sleep it comes to life," he said pulling her closer to him. "I thought when I came home I could just pick up where I left off, but that's not happening. How am I supposed to wake up every day and act like I don't know what's going on over there?"

"You don't," she kissed his forehead. "You get up each day knowing what you fought against and the changes it made. You live life to the fullest and you squeeze out every bit of happiness from it that you can."

"You make me happy," he said before he could stop himself. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, InuYasha," she reassured him. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you," he said and then paused. So much for playing anything smooth now that he had his second nightmare right under her nose. "Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you," she said and pressed her lips to his.

InuYasha answered her kiss with his own. For the first time since returning home, the war was far away and not buried somewhere deep within him. The peace Kagome offered was a gift and he could not refuse its blessings. Again they turned to one another, and the moon was low in the sky when they slept again.

The next morning, he woke with the sun despite his late night activities. For awhile, he watched Kagome sleep. She looked so peaceful and he wondered if he could really ask her to shoulder all of his baggage. She didn't deserve that. She was beautiful and funny, strong and caring. She deserved so much more than a messed up hanyou. He dressed quietly and let himself out, locking the door behind him.

Three weeks later, InuYasha awoke from the nightmare again. He reached out through the darkness searching for Kagome. She wasn't there. He flopped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Of course she wasn't there. He hadn't spoken to her since the night they spent together and tried not to think about her either. Although he had become skilled at suppressing desire and emotion during his time overseas, he couldn't get Kagome out of his head. It was driving him crazy.

The more he tried to avoid thinking of her, the more she was all he thought about. He thought about all the things he'd never know about her. Some of them were silly like how she liked her eggs and coffee in the morning and her favorite song. Others bothered him more. He'd never know her story. He'd never meet her parents or see her walk down the aisle to meet him in a beautiful white gown. He'd never see her holding their first child. It was torment.

Deciding to take a shower, he walked down the hall and into the bathroom. The clock on the wall said it was shortly after midnight. As he stepped under the hot water, he wondered if she was still awake or was she sleeping peacefully. Had she thought about him since that night? Was she angry with him or was he haunting her thoughts as she did his?

He turned his back to the spray and let it beat against his back. The tension lessened as the heat seeped into his skin. Could he have really fallen in love with a woman he had just met? Was it even possible? Or had he simply attached himself to her because she was a safe distraction? Just being around Kagome calmed his nerves and settled his mind.

Of course, he had friends that he could be himself around, but even with them he knew what not to bring up. There are things in life that you simply keep to yourself, and he had followed this rule until he met Kagome. InuYasha stepped out of the shower and dried off. He dressed quickly and sneaked downstairs and outside. She was drawing him like a magnet.

He paced the length of Kagome's porch three times trying to decide if he should wait until morning before disturbing her. If he waited would he lose his nerve? What would he say even if she did answer the door?

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" the door opened suddenly as Kagome stepped outside. She wore a long t-shirt and not much else. He pulled her into a fierce hug before he could stop himself. It was so good to feel her in his arms again. He took deep breaths, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"I had to see you," he said stepping back, but keeping his hands on her waist. "I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry about.."

"Don't be," she said, "we both agreed it was no strings attached. I know you were overwhelmed, and mornings can be awkward."

"Not with you. I was running scared," he admitted, "But I'd love a million mornings with you even if they are awkward."

"So that's why you came over," she mused. She could see the hopeful longing in his golden eyes. "I might be up for a second round."

Happiness rushed through him, but he forced it back down. "No, I mean, yes, I want that, but..." he gasped as she squeezed him. "Could you stop that for just a second? It's hard enough to think around you."

Kagome laughed but took a step back. InuYasha ran his clawed hand through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts and emotions.

"I can't get you out of my head. I think about you all the time, I can't stand to be away from you and I want to…no, I have to know if there's something here," he finally said.

"Something more than awesome sex?" she asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha nodded, blushing.

"Are you sure? You snuck out like a teenage boy afraid of missing curfew, and basically dropped off the radar," she said, raising a brow.

"I live next door, Kagome. It's not like I took off across country or something," he pouted, hating being called out on his poor behavior.

"InuYasha, I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm not chasing any man down even if it is just across the fence," she said. "I like you – a lot. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when I woke up alone that morning. I was, and kind of angry, too. So either we do this thing or we don't. No more sneaking around."

"I want to," he said, grateful to have a second chance.

"Want to what?" she asked him, needing clarification.

"I want to try this, to try us. I just don't want to burden you with my problems. You deserve better than that," he told her.

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "You can't drag me anywhere, InuYasha. I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm getting into. I'm not going to sugar coat it and say I can love any of it away, because I can't. No one can. What I can do is love you through it and that's all any of us can do for anyone."

Her honesty and insight nearly brought him to his knees. "You make me feel normal," he said, pulling her gently against him. "And happy and alive again. I want that everyday. I want you everyday. But this could crash and burn and –"

"Or it could be the beginning of something that lasts the rest of our lives." Kagome rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his gently. "You have to decide if you want this enough to take that chance, InuYasha."

He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in, knowing he was at a crossroads.

"You can come in, but only if you're still going to be here in the morning," she told him.

He shuddered, but knew the path he had to take. "I promise," he said scooping her up into his arms.

"I'll tie you to the bed if I have to, Dogboy. You only get to walk out on me once," she warned, as he made his way to her bedroom.

"Sexy, sweet, and kinky," he nipped her neck, then laved the sting with his tongue. "You might never get rid of me, wench."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

To all my reviewers last week, thank you so very much!

I read and appreciate all your thoughts and comments, and try to answer each one personally. Last week, however, was not a good week for me, physically or emotionally. So please take this as my heartfelt THANK YOU, and know that you are not overlooked or forgotten.

Things are better this week, so I look forward to seeing how you feel about this chapter. Let me know! Only one more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

A year later, InuYasha and Kagome pulled into a downtown parking lot. It was late evening of Independence Day and they had agreed to join his family and hers for the celebration in the town park.

InuYasha wasn't fond of the loud noises and crowds that came with the holiday, but he'd come a long way both in and out of counselling. It wasn't his favorite activity, but the sight of Kagome's eyes lighting up at the fireworks show made it worth it. He only hoped that this year they would shine even brighter and match the sparkle of the diamond ring he had in his pocket.

That was, if she agreed to be his wife. As they carried the lawn chairs and coolers to join the rest of the crowd, he thought about how much his life had changed. Kagome had become the answer to questions he never even knew he had. They had settled into a quiet life at her home where he began a computer programming and networking business from home. The logic of the numbers and letters creating whole new things were soothing, and working away from the public kept his panic attacks to a minimum.

He watched Kagome's hair dance in the summer breeze and couldn't help but to smile. Their lives had slowly entwined until they had become inseparable. She gave him a quick kiss and headed off to say hello to her family. He set their chairs up next to his parents and began unpacking the cooler.

"Really have you told him yet?" Sota's voice carried to his ears. "I bet he's going to go crazy when you tell him! I'm going to be the uncle that spoils all of your kids and gives them enough chocolate to make them bounce off the walls before sending them home."

InuYasha laughed softly and glanced in their direction. Kagome's little brother was practically vibrating in excitement, while her mother had a radiant smile on her face. He was going to be a daddy, but he'd known for a week or so now. Her hormones had been all over the place, and her scent had clearly changed, though subtly.

He had thought about children before, but could never decide exactly how he felt about having his own. InuYasha knew it could be a cruel world for hanyou kids, and had seen enough to know that it was a miracle anyone, hanyou or not, lived to be elderly.

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, though. He was going to be a daddy, and soon Kagome would tell him. Together they had created a new life that would be living proof of their love. He'd had a hard time keeping the news to himself, but he'd wanted her to tell him on her own. He knew she loved a good secret, and this one topped them all.

He kissed her hard when she came back to him and almost gave himself away. He had originally planned to wait until right before the big fireworks show to pop the question, but with what he had overheard he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Their families began to gather around, 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' as soon as he knelt on one knee. He ignored them, their smiles and sounds of glee and looked into Kagome's beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling and already beginning to cry and he knew he'd join her soon if he didn't hurry up and just do it. He pulled the small black ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Kagome Higurashi, you have made me the happiest and luckiest man on the face of the Earth. I don't want to spend one day of the rest of my life without you. You are my life. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!" Kagome cried and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

InuYasha rose to his feet, pulling her with him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered. When they came up for air he slipped the ring onto her finger and she kissed him again.

"I have a surprise, too. You're going to be a daddy, InuYasha," she whispered when the kiss broke.

"I know," he kissed her again. "I've been waiting for you to tell me. I can't wait to be a family. You've made my life perfect, Kagome. I love you so much."

As if on cue red, white, and blue fireworks erupted in the sky and for the first time since coming home from the war, InuYasha didn't startle at the loud noises. He and Kagome cuddled on a blanket they had brought and began to talk about names for their baby and the life they wanted to build for them.

Finis

I hope you've enjoyed Haunted, it was a moving experience to share it with you.

Don't forget to follow me for next week's NEW story!


End file.
